Twilight After Dark
by AcidicLemons
Summary: Tommy Vercetti has enough to deal with: life, fortune, who's the next lucky lady...but he's met a woman that's not quite as easy to impress. She has a lot more to her than what meets the eye. Will obstacles get in the way or will feelings prevail?
1. Vercetti, Meet Rox

**Twilight After Dark**

Category: Video Games GTA

By: AcidicLemons

Rating: Mature ---

A/N: Hello everyone. AcidicLemons, here. And I'm new. I'd like to thank you for so far conjuring up interest for my first 'fic on This story is going to be based on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. I LOVE that game. And I thought it'd be cool to write a 'fic to it. I'm going to try to go by the storyline the best that I can, and not upset any hardcore gamers, but forgive me if I stray from the ordinary. I'd like honest reviews and encouragements. If you like it, I'd be more than glad to continue the storyline. If not, I'll move on to another 'fic. Thank you again, and please review.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and its respective characters. Rockstar North does. So please don't sue. I'm innocent in this, I swear. Oh, but Rox is mine. So if you'd like to use her, please ask me first.  
---

**Chapter One: Vercetti, Meet Rox**

He had awakened to live another day.  
"Thank God," he muttered sarcastically.  
Thomas Vercetti, better known as Tommy, sat up and rubbed the blaring sunlight from his eyes. Yes, he had made it another day alive. That just leaves an extra day to do the dirty work he's been doing for God knows how long.  
"Another day another dollar," Vercetti scoffed, standing up to relieve a crick in his back. He headed for the bathroom, taking a glance in the mirror. "Tommy, you handsome joker, you. How many lucky ladies will it be, today?" Vercetti rubbed his scruffy 5 o'clock shadow. To shave or not to shave--that was the question.  
He threw off his boxers and got into the shower for a quick rinse-off. The steamy water further woke him up, as he stepped out of the shower to get dressed for the day.  
What was on the agenda today? Mass drinking at The Malibu? Dealing the illicit to the losers who practically lived on it? It may be both.  
"Maybe I should think about breakfast, first," he thought aloud, deciding to head to a diner not far from his apartment.

Mam's Diner was a quiet, homely place to eat. Vercetti frequented it, for the simple reason of, he's not exactly "cook" material.  
They sold some good stuff. All he needed was a plate of bacon and eggs, and he'd be set. The usual waitress knew his order by heart.  
"Mr. Vercetti!" she would croon. "Your plate of fried pigs and over easy crackleberries, no"  
"You got it," he'd chuckle. This morning, the usual waitress didn't show up. It happened to be a young lass, who looked as if she held a sass to her style. She popped her gum as she approached Tommy.  
"Good morning, sir," she drawled, as if she were bored. "What'd you like this happy godforsaken morning"  
"The usual," he replied, eyeing her, unsure if she knew his usual or not.  
"I'm sorry mister, I don't know what your usual is--I'm new here, so you'll have to bear with me." Tommy read her nametag. Rox.  
"Well uh, Rox," he said. "I'm usually for the over easy eggs, and bacon plate"  
"Mmhmm, and coffee?" she scribbled on the pad.  
"Good guess," Vercetti replied. "Very lucky"  
"…" Rox resented the urge to roll her eyes and repeated the order back to him. "Anything else, sir"  
"Nah. That'll be all." He set the $5.95 on the table. "I've come here enough to know the total"  
"Yeah, yeah…" Rox picked up the money and headed to the kitchen.  
A feisty one, indeed.

A few moments later, the new waitress came back with the order in hand. "Hmm. Two over easy eggs, and some bacon. And your coffee." She sat it all down, in perfect order. "Shouldn't you say it, you know, like Mam does?" Vercetti grinned a bit.  
"What"  
"Like Mam," he repeated. "You know, the old diner talk. I like it"  
"Look--" She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not into this stuff. I need the money to support myself. So if you're looking for that old 'pigs on a plate' stuff I hear in the kitchen, well then, I suggest you go pull up a chair in there." Her finger pointed towards the kitchen area.  
"Spike a nerve, did I?" "A little." Rox pulled a piece of her long brown hair out of her face. "Now, anything else"  
"Yeah. Where is Mam, by the way?" Tommy took a bite of his bacon.  
"Mam? You mean you haven't heard?" Rox sounded exasperated. "She got killed"  
"What?" Vercetti's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, 'she got killed"  
"She. Was. Murdered." Rox popped her gum. "Would you like me to spell that out for you"  
"I understood you--it was a shock, smartass." He was starting not to like Rox.  
"Sorry." She looked around for any new customers, or any hoarding, beggared ones--then sat down at his table. Her brown eyes stared at his. "Mam was killed three days ago. I still can't see how you didn't know that. It was all in the news"  
"I don't watch much news," he shrugged. For reason that he didn't want to see his own picture on the television screen.  
"Well--" She got a bit more comfortable. "Rumor has it that some drug-body was working in the kitchen here for Mam." She looked around. "His name was Walt. He quit right after some gang ambushed her home and killed her. Somehow they thought that she was involved. She never had a chance." Rox sighed. "But a couple of jobs opened up here, and so, I had to get it while I could. No disrespect to her, but a girl's gotta make her money--without resorting to the inevitable many do 'round Vice"  
"Hmm." Tommy shrugged. So he met up with a few of the "inevitables"  
"So here I am. And you know now that Mam's dead"  
"…" He finished a few bites before talking again. "Something half-assed is always going on around here"  
"Yeah." Rox nodded.  
"I must say, I know quite a few people in Vice City, but I've never seen your face"  
"I grew up here," she replied stiffly. "And if that's your idea of a pick-up line, I'd like to see you try again"  
"Pick-up line? I get right to the point," Vercetti chuckled.  
"Is that so? Arrogant character?" she smiled. A first.  
"I wasn't even hitting on you"  
"How couldn't you?" Rox could be the egotistic character as well.  
"Hmm," Tommy shrugged.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you more often than I want to," Rox said. "You talking about the diner talk and all"  
"You will"  
"Except, try not to let your need for me overflow so much." She pursed a smile. "I'm up here." She pointed to her face, and stood and walked away, disappearing behind the kitchen doors.  
"Damn," Tommy smirked to himself. "Now there's a woman you've got to have."

Vercetti left his table very satisfied, very filled. His hunger curved, he left Rox a nice gift behind the salt shaker and headed on out.

Rox watched him leave through the window, eager to know what he'd placed on the table? His number? She thought to herself. A little desperate already.  
She picked up the green note, folded neatly. Unfurled, it was a hundred dollar bill. "Get outta here," she muttered, looking after the silhouette of the mysterious man walking down the sidewalk.  
---

---

---

End! So how'd you like it, eh? Was it too much? Was Vercetti too OCC, as you call it, or did I hit the hammer on the head evenly? And did you like the OC, Rox? I can't even say that I did, but I am satisfied with where this story is going. So please, review, and let me know what you think. ) Signing out…

AcidicLemons


	2. Dancing In the Moonlight

**Twilight After Dark**

**By:** AcidicLemons

**Rating:** Mature ---

Author's Note: I feel good about this story. I don't know, I've had writer's block for almost a year now, and here come these fresh ideas finally coming to me. It pays to just slow down and read a book or two for yourself--sometimes that snaps you right out of it. It took me a year, after all.

Also, I wholehearted apologize for my careless errors in the last chapter. I went over this document at least 5 times.

Anyway, thank you kindly for the review! Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 2. (Hehe, a rhyme).

---

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One.  
---

**Chapter Two: Dancing In the Moonlight**

"What we have here is Vice City at its finest." Tommy Vercetti smirked at a wall poster that was flying away in the wind. It featured Candy Suxxx, a well-known porn star in these parts.  
What trash. Vice City couldn't get as many tourists as it needed, with that floating around. And what tourists did come would be lucky to make it out alive.  
He walked down the sidewalk, glancing at shops and people bustling by. He hated to admit, the Vice was getting bigger than he thought. For some reason, there was some fascination by it. An old gangster film feel to it.  
The view of the beach at this time was pure beauty. The sun coming up, the ocean's smell and vibe…it was all magnificence. He wouldn't mind having a quick nap out there today.  
But business was calling him, and he needed to figure out what happened, and piece up the puzzle before anymore innocents like Mam were killed.  
Thinking of Mam also drew his thoughts to that Rox at the diner. She was no sweetheart--she had guts.  
She was very attractive--stood at about five eight or so. Long brown hair, pulled into an upward ponytail. It was long in the ponytail; undoubtedly longer if she would let it down. Loose strands hugged her face, and she had cute bangs.  
Looked a little young. Maybe in her early twenties? Tommy himself was aged at his mid-30s. He's been with young ones before, no big deal.  
Big brown eyes--doe eyes, he called them. They had an icy stare to them. Not intimidating enough for him, but it was fairly the turn-on.  
Curvy figure, which honest-to-God, he tried not to focus on. Rox caught him on it, though.  
Truly, she was flirting with him. She wanted to seem hardcore on the outside, but every female knows--hardly one could repel the charm of Tommy Vercetti. Rox would get her fill soon enough.

Tommy pitched a taxi to Ken Rosemburg's office, a cowardly attorney-at-law. He walked through the door, expecting Ken to jump out of his seat and piss his pants. It was too much not to laugh at the asshole."You do that everyday you know? You startled me." Ken shook his head and sat down, brushing off his pants. "Why are you here now?"  
"Mam's dead." Vercetti got comfortable on a client seat. He propped his feet on the table. "I fear one of our boys may be at the bad end of it."  
"Oh right right right right. I heard about that on the local news. They suspect some of our people--even called your name up once."  
"You don't say." He seemed uninterested. "Anyway, I loved Mam like she was my own. And I won't have careless mistakes coming out of these dealings. Is that clear?"  
"I have nothing to do with what goes on out there," Ken said. "Talk to your own men, why don't you."  
"You have every bit of responsibility as they do…and I'm sure they'll get the word through you, now won't they?" Tommy stood.  
"Well I-I-I--"  
"Good. I'll be on my way, now." He stood and tipped an invisible hat. "I'm warning you ahead of time--I'm stopping by tomorrow at noon. Don't pee on yourself until then." Vercetti laughed and walked out. He was sure ol' Rosemburg would forget all about his warning and jump 20 feet high on his next visit.

"Ma! I'm home." Rox slammed the front door and walked into a quiet house. "Mom?" Rox looked down at the coffee table, expecting a note. It was no surprise--Mom was never home these days.  
She picked it up to read:

_Roxii, honey_

_I'll be working late tonight. Keep the doors locked and heat up the TV dinner in the freezer I left for you._

_Hugs and Kisses,  
Mother Dearest._

Rox snarled silently at the note, dropping it where she found it. Another night alone. How typical.  
She plopped on the sofa and turned on the TV. All she watched nowadays was the local news. Trash TV was not her style. She picked up a magazine and flipped through it.  
"…Vercetti, a well-known criminal in this area, is not being charged as a suspect at this time. News 2 believes..."  
Rox looked up at the TV. They displayed a picture of Vercetti, which looked oddly like the man from the diner. She sat up closer for a better look.  
"Well…I'll be damned. I served a criminal." Her eyes were wide, but slowly regained their composure. "I knew it. How else wouldn't he have flinched at Mam's death?" She shrugged to herself. _He probably had something to do with it, according to the news_, Rox thought. _He should be back tomorrow. And I'm going to milk him for all he's worth._ She pulled at the hundred-dollar bill in her hand.

The day was uneventful, contrary to what Vercetti thought it would be. A few told him about the news prodding at his already tarnished rep. But that was no worry. The police had no evidence on him. Hell, he didn't even know Mam was dead, until now.  
The dull hours would pass as he heads to The Malibu, to get drunk and maybe pick up a whore.  
The taxi dropped him off at the nightclub, where he walked in absorbing the less-than-breathable atmosphere. Dancing, lights, and girls were eminent already.  
"Care for a dance, cute one?" An older woman, who looked even older than himself, came up to him. He hadn't started drinking yet, but this lady faintly resembled Rox from the diner.  
"No, I just came to…hang out."  
"Hang out with me." She put on what she might have thought of as a seductive smile. She grabbed his hand.  
"Nah, that's okay." He pulled away and headed to the bar. His fun was only beginning.

---

"Ugh…" Tommy woke up with the sun blinding him this morning. A piercing headache rang through his temples, a sure sign that he had a drinking fest last night.  
He twisted his stomach away from the window and covered his face with the pillow. He tried to remember what happened last night, but couldn't, even if he tried hard enough.  
He tossed his arm over on the side dresser, and picked up the clock to read the time. After 12:30 in the afternoon. Tommy groaned and slammed the clock down. He removed the pillow and looked up at his bedpost. A pair of silky blue panties hung on the post like a flag. "Damn," he grumbled.  
---

---

Whoo. How'd you like that cup of tea? A typical Vercetti moment. Booze it up, then sleep with someone and don't remember who the hell it was. Livin' la vida loca, no? So what did you think? Please leave your comments. I do really appreciate them. And try to predict what's gonna happen next. Like, maybe there's an odd reason Rox has walked into Tommy's life…? You shall soon discover. Ciao!

**AcidicLemons (3  
**


End file.
